


A New Life

by Rivulet027



Series: Tara joins SGU [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ and Tara figuring out life aboard Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SGU, BTVS or Power Rangers Wildforce.
> 
> A/N: A big thank you to midnightclarity for the beta. I know there were 80 people on board Destiny on the show, but I added Tara so I made it 81.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/Tamara-Johansen-stargate-universe-14877634-1331-2000%202_zpsqgi1frkt.jpg.html)

A New Life:

TJ sighs as she sits in a chair behind what may end up her desk in what is now designated the infirmary on Destiny. She eyes the tablet to the right of her and then closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and tells herself she can’t be the only medical personal that made it to Destiny. She can’t be the only one. She’ll accept she’s the most knowledgeable if she has to, but the only one is going to make however long they're here interesting. Not interesting in a good way, she tells herself wryly. 

She sighs again and resists the urge to place her hands over her barely growing stomach. What happens when Everett finds out? What happens if she has to give birth here? Is she going to find anyone, among the eighty-one personal that made to it Destiny, that can help her?

She picks up the tablet, telling herself she’ll at least find someone who has taken more psychology classes than the one she took that was required for her degree.

“TJ?” 

TJ sets the tablet down and turns to take in Tara. She looks the other young woman over quickly, coming to the conclusion that there is nothing physically wrong with her.

“I’m fine,” Tara reassures, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t,” TJ smiles as she leans back in her chair, “What can I do for you?”

“I…I may be able to help. I haven’t taken much beyond the basic first aid classes with this program, but my mother was a midwife. She used to take me with her, when people gave birth at home. I learned a lot.”

TJ sits up, “Why would…you can tell?”

“If it helps, I don’t think anyone else can.”

TJ feels her shoulders relax.

“My mother also liked to use plants to heal, as much as possible.”

“That kind of experience might prove useful out here,” TJ nods.

“I’d be willing to learn anything I can, you’re going to need help.”

“I will,” TJ agrees.

“Also, Lieutenant Delgado has a degree in botany,” Tara continues.

“Danny?” TJ questions, then grins, “Anyone else you think might be willing to learn a thing or two? Or might prove useful to putting a real infirmary together?

Tara pulls up a chair and TJ feels herself relax. Together they’ll all get through this. Destiny won’t be easy. They might never find their way home, but they’ll learn how to live with the resources they have.


End file.
